


Between the Lines

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's flirting, a party, and more than one offer is made.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/), prompt #089: Shameless Boyz.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/247815.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 10 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** none  
>  **Author's notes:** Much thanks to @leela_cat for the preread.  <333  
> 

"Shameless, aren't they?" Adam dropped down on the couch next to Tommy and handed him a beer.

"Thanks," Tommy said, taking it. "And what?"

"Brad and Cassidy." Tommy frowned in confusion, and Adam nodded his head toward the other side of the room. "The ones dancing."

Tommy glanced where Adam indicated, noticing the two men for the first time. He'd been lost in thought before, staring without really seeing.

Smirking, Tommy said, "I would've called it fucking with your clothes on, but I s'pose you could call it dancing."

Adam laughed. "Give them time. The clothes'll be gone before long."

*

Tommy nearly choked on a swallow of beer. Coughing, he asked, "Seriously? I kinda figured those behind the scenes porn party videos where everyone fucks were just fantasy."

Adam shrugged. "Mostly, but when you take guys who've fucked in front of nearly everyone here at one time or another, and add in the fact that they're boyfriends and buzzing pretty good, sometimes fantasy becomes reality."

"Huh," Tommy said, eyeing Brad and Cassidy. Now that he was paying attention, it was easy to see they were into each other in more than a casual way. "So, boyfriends? That doesn't get … tricky?"

*

"Nah," Adam said. "I did it for a while. You just have to remember that work is work and has nothing to do with your personal life."

Tommy eyed Adam. "If that's true, why'd you and that dude break up?"

"I wanted something more serious, and he didn't." 

"That sucks," Tommy commiserated. Even though he was generally the one wanting to keep things casual, he felt for Adam. Rejection sucked.

Adam shrugged and glanced over at Brad and Cassidy again. "It was a while ago. And now he's with a guy who wants what he wants, so it's all good."

*

"Wait," Tommy said, cluing in as he looked between the writhing couple and Adam. "You and which one?"

"Brad," Adam said. 

Before Tommy could come up with a response, Adam nodded toward Sasha and the hot brunette she'd just walked in with. Actually, the woman had two-toned hair, Tommy realized as she turned her head, revealing that one side was blonde. 

"What?" Tommy asked, too busy ogling the brunette's cleavage to catch what Adam said next. 

Adam chuckled. "I said, they're another example that it can work. And you might want to watch the shameless staring. That's Ashley, Sasha's fiancé."

*

Tommy sighed overdramatically. "All the hot ones are always taken."

"Not all." A smile curved Adam's lips as he looked at Tommy.

For a second, Tommy got caught in Adam's gaze and a weird, fluttery feeling took up residence in his gut. He was pretty sure there was a hidden meaning in Adam's statement, and even more sure he knew what it was. 

Adam's gaze dropped to his mouth and the already charged moment sparked hotter. Tommy's lips parted in anticipation, and Adam leaned in. That is, until cheering in the kitchen broke the moment and Adam leaned away again.

*

"Beer pong," Tommy said inanely.

"Hmm?" Adam asked, eyes flicking back up to meet Tommy's.

"The, uh, cheering," Tommy said, caught in Adam's gaze all over again.

"Hey, Tommy, there you are," Sasha said from nearby.

Pulling his gaze from Adam's with difficulty, Tommy looked up to find Sasha and Ashley standing a couple of feet away.

"Hey," Tommy said.

"I wanted to introduce you to my fiancé, Ashley," Sasha said as Tommy lifted his beer to his lips. "She's going to be your new fluffer."

The beer Tommy hadn't swallowed yet spewed everywhere as he did a spit take.

*

Adam snickered, and for a second, Tommy imagined punching him in the arm, but then Tommy saw Ashley staring down at _her_ arm with a wrinkled nose and realized some of the spray had hit her. 

Tommy's eyes widened as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and glanced around for something to use to clean her up. "Fuck. I'm so sorry."

Adam held out a box of tissues and Tommy pulled several out, handing them to Ashley.

"It's okay. Sasha did that on purpose," Ashley said, side-eyeing Sasha while she cleaned up her arm. 

Sasha grinned at them unrepentantly.

*

Tommy shook his head, sure he'd heard wrong. "She's my what now?"

"Fluffer," Sasha repeated. "Your scene with Adam was so last minute I didn't have time to assign one to you, but then you did so well with him I figured you wouldn't need one. And then Drake happened. So, unless she's not your type, I'm assigning her to you."

Dumbfounded, Tommy said, "Um, sure."

"You don't sound sure," Ashley said, although there was a teasing glint in her eyes and an amused smile curving her lips.

"Oh. he's sure," Adam said. "He's just a little speechless right now."

*

Tommy shot Adam a sideways glare, but said just the same, "He's right. I'm sure." To Sasha, he said, "And thanks. It'll help. I was gonna ask you about it next time I saw you, actually."

Sasha grinned. "Good, that's settled, then. Enjoy the party, boys."

Turning, they walked away hand in hand.

"That just happened, right? I didn't hallucinate it? My boss just said her fiancé would be giving me head on a regular basis?"

Adam chuckled. "Like I said. Work's work and personal is separate. Ashley's been fluffing for the company since before she and Sasha got together."

*

"What if I'm too weirded out by the situation to get it up with her?"

Adam tipped his glass to his mouth and emptied it of what was left, then grinned, wet lips glistening. "If that happens, I'll be more than happy to step in again."

Desire, quick and hot, sparked through Tommy. Leaning in, he teased, "Careful, Lambert. I might take you up on that offer."

Adam leaned in too, not stopping until their mouths were mere inches apart. "Keep flirting shamelessly with me, Ratliff, and _I_ might take _you_ up on _that_ offer."

Tommy's cock twitched in anticipation.


End file.
